Extra Teachers
At the climax of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, Red Guy messes around with a control panel that causes the Lamp to be replaced by Tony the Talking Clock, and then by Colin the Computer, Shrignold, Steak, Spinach Can, and Duck Guy in that order. After Duck Guy, various other living objects switch off taking the place of the teacher. These objects include the Solar System who sings about the universe, a football that sings about sports, a magnet that sings about how magnets work, a shovel that sings about digging a hole, a saxophone that sings about buying a canoe, a file that sings about how you put documents inside of it, a traffic light that sings about crossing the street,Then a plug that is the same one that Red Guy pulled in the end of the episode can be shown for a split second.A can of gel that sings about itself and how it knows a lot about gel, a cigarette that says "Stinky Mouth", and finally into a boom box that sings about how music is the Yellow Guy's favorite thing before the control panel starts to become corrupt and switches the boom box to other random things, such as Duck Guy's digital head, a duplicate Red Guy, a dancing horse, what appears to be a cube of meat, and much more. This all causes the Yellow Guy to become psychologically tortured, the suffering later becoming visually effective. If I heard correct, the characters in the previous DHMIS episodes that appear in this scene say some sort of message: Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your wrist. The past is far behind us, the future doesn't exist. Time went new and got old like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery. But, look, a computer... *change* ... I'm a computery guy, everything made out of buttons and wires, I'd like to show you... *change* ...why were here. Whats all about you have no idea and everywhere you look all you see is hatred, and darkness, death and... *change* ...ice cream beef? Ice cream beef makes your teeth go gray... *change* ...doesn't matter! Just throw it away! Why not try some... *change* ...fish on my tray? WHAT? WHERE AM I.. *change* We are in the universe. Planets live inside the moon. A rocket ship can go to space. A rocket ship can go to the moon. Gallery Spacey the Solar System.jpg|The Universe Guy Football.png|The Football The Magnet.png|The Magnet Shovel.jpeg|The Shovel The Saxophone.jpeg|The Saxophone File.png|The File Traffic Lights.png|The Traffic Light Gel-0.png|The Gel Pencil.png|The Cigarette Boom box.png|The Boombox Snapshot_45.png|The Plug Meat Cube.png|The Meat Cube Glitched teacher Red Guy.jpg|A duplicate of Red Guy HoofCreep.png|The Hoofcreep IMG 4869.jpg|The Clapperboard Glitched teacher Duck Guy.jpg|A cube of The Duck Guy's head from DHMIS 4 Lyrics Universe Guy ' "We are in the Universe! Planets live inside the moon! A rocket-ship can go to space! A rocket-ship can go to the moon!" '''Football ' "Sports! Ball! Let's play sports! Cricket ball! Red card!" '''Magnet "I'm a Magnet! And I'm friends with metal, I attract it! And it's my best friend!" 'Shovel ' "Let's dig a hole at the bottom of the garden 'Saxophone ' "Bop ba tuba. I'll teach you how to buy a canooooooooooooooooooe!" 'File ' "I am a file and you put documents in me!" 'Traffic Lights ' Green is for go. But red is for not go. You can be crushed by a bus..." 'Gel ' "-of Gel! Let's learn about gel! I know about gel!" 'Cigarette ' "STINKY MOUTH!!!'' 'Boom Box ' "Music is your favorite thing!" Trivia *Most fans think the future teachers are antagonists, however, they are not antagonists because they do not do anything antagonistic or evil, they are just teachers who sing and teach Yellow Guy stuff. However, the only future teachers who are antagonists are The Football, The Cigarette, The Boombox, The Plug, The Meat Cube, The Hoofcreep, The Clapperboard, a duplicate of Red Guy and a cube of The Duck Guy's head because The Football threw a red card at Yellow Guy and the others tortured Yellow Guy. Category:Villains Category:DHMIS6 Category:Teachers Category:Singing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Costumed Actors Category:Puppets